


Veins

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Married Couple, Married Life, Sterek Bingo, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Witch Stiles Stilinski, sbtattoos, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The first time Stiles got a tattoo, he was a little...hesitant, to say the least, Derek figured that would just... be it, one and done, move on with their livesDerek was very wrongOr: Five times Stiles comes home with a new tattoo and one time Derek does





	Veins

**Author's Note:**

> First peice for Sterek Bingo this year <3 Hope everyone enjoys a little 5+1!

**I.**

 

Ink was beautifull

The way it looked on Stiles' skin, the way each little line shifted and raised and fell with the movement of his body

Derek understood now why Stiles had always been so mesmerized by his own tattoo

Even watching Stiles roll over was somehow more entrancing with the intricate Tree Of Life stained between his shoulder blades

It had been a thing of necessity, according to Deaton

Now that Stiles was really in touch with his magic, it had become necessary to give him some way to ward off the darkness, to keep his magic pure, especially with Stiles still living in Beacon Hills where an active and tainted nemeton remained

At first Stiles had been more than a little hesitant about getting the thing- more due to his needle phobia than anything to do with having a permenant mark of magical protection on his body

But luckily for everyone involved, Deaton didn't need to use needles to accomplish this particular goal, he had some sort of ritual ink that he used and could apply with some odd staining process instead of peircing the ink under the skin

Derek didn't really understand it and in all honesty he didn't really care to either

But he loved the outcome

He loved the tattoo

He had always loved seeing Stiles' bare back, the plains of his shoulder blades- so much broader than anyone realized underneath his loose baggy clothes, so much thicker, stronger...- and the tight curves he held, his slender waist and the sharp jag of his spine, all the way down to his narrow hips

He tossed and turned in his sleep- always, even when Derek was holding him he squirmed

So the wolf watched in silence as he rolled from his back onto his stomach and took half the blankets with him

At this point Derek didn't _actually_ care, hell he was entertained in fact

But he couldn't help reaching out a little closer, letting his fingertips drag over the lines and details of the ink splattered across his back

He couldn't stop touching, couldn't bring himself not to lean down and trail his lips gently over the black streaks that danced across his skin

The tattoo, he had found over time, tasted like pure, raw magic

A spicy zap with dull earthy flavor to it, mixed with something slightly electric, like lightening

Derek had tasted that a few times before, when Stiles had to use so much magic that it even bordered on overuse

When the enemy was so big or bad or difficult that Stiles had had no choice but to make the entire world rupture to bring it down, and Derek could taste a mist of magic in the air around him just from breathing through his mouth

Stiles started to twitch slightly under his affection, grumbling something quiet in his sleep as he stiffened and relaxed, shifted and jerked, and with each movement- no matter how slight, no matter how minute- made Derek grin

It finally came to an end when the wolf accidentally let his teeth skim against the ink, finally seeming to pull Stiles away from sleep, into a tired, groggy daze as he squirmed and started to rouse from his sleep

"Der.. ek..? Hnnn.... wha'time s'it?"

Honestly? Derek hadn't even looked at the clock

"Doesn't matter, sorry, go back to sleep," he insisted quietly

But it was too late for that, Stiles was up now and he had plans for the morning

A wonderfully sleepy, rainy, Sunday morning

He shifted away, flipping onto his back and wrapping his arms lazily around Derek's neck, grinning sleepily up at his lover and letting his fingers tap slowly against his neck

"Morning Big Bad Wolf,"

"Good morning, sorry for waking you,"

Stiles shook his head, making his sloppy, messy bedhead even worse as he rubbed his hair against the pillows

"S'fine... it's a nice morning, I'd like to enjoy it,"

"Only you can definite a morning with this much rain, overcast, and gunk as 'nice'," Derek snorted playfully, leaning down closer and pressing their noses together as Stiles started to card his fingers through the wolfs hair

"Not true, you think the same thing,"

"Mmm... fair," Derek agreed, letting Stiles tug him down into a kiss and smirking against his mouth

They maybe both had a thing for dark and rainy weather, just one of the many reasons why they were compatible

He shuddered lightly at the sensation of the witch's fingers tracing over his tattoo, and smiled lazily at the irony

 

**II.**

 

The next time Stiles got inked it was two tattoos at once, one on each hip

The Tripple Goddess on his right, and The Horned God on his left

The perfect duality of emotion and logic, of heart and mind

Derek was less surprised with the tattoo choice, and more surprised with the fact that he had decided to get more tattoos in the first place

He hadn't had a _bad_ time getting the first one per se, but he he had trouble staying still for it and had mentioned more than once how uncomfortable it had been

Though in all credit the tattoos on his hips were considerably smaller, so he supposed Stiles wouldn't have had to stay still for very long

They were beautifull tattoos, and Derek was a little bit in love with them

He loved to trace them, to watch Stiles raise his hips with every touch of Derek's fingertips, to listen to the soft little gasps that left his throat, to feel the slightly raised skin underneath his thumbs...

He loved those tattoos

Wich is exactly why _this_ particular situation was incredibly painfull for him

Stiles was shirtless, standing on a ladder in the front yard, reaching up high to the point of standing on the balls of his feet, and thus ... forcing his jeans to ride low on his hips

Low enough to quite easily reveal those tattoos and a pretty nice portion of his happy trail

Derek's throat was dry

He couldn't stop staring

And although he had already been hot from the work he was doing before, he was pretty much at a boil now...

"Hey Derek, think you could hand me that other skeleton now?"

Derek didn't even hear him to be honest, he was just so focused on the way his jeans hugged his waist, hips, the way those tattoos sheened with sweat, the fact that he wasn't wearing underwear because it would cause him to get too overheated....

"Der..? Did you hear me?"

Still, Stiles' voice was virtually akin to background noise, all he could concentrate on were those tattoos and the way the ink rippled into his skin, the light tan he was acquiring, how dry Derek's own throat was...

"You know, I think I'm gonna go up to Home Depot and pick up that life-sized skeleton on the motorcycle we were looking at, you know, the one for a thousand bucks that you said there was no place to put in the yard?"

"Yeah.." Derek mumbled, eyes practically glazed over

"I was thinking maybe after that I'd go by that diner you hate that says smells like hospital food and bring home dinner,"

"Sure," he added quietly, still concentrating on his husband's tattoos

"How about I also stop by the sex shop and get a nice new pair of stainless steel handcuffs for us to play with?"

"Yeah.. wait what?"

That finally seemed to snap him out of his daze, bringing a dark red blush to his cheeks as he stared up at his husband

"See somethin' you like Big Guy?" Stiles asked smugly, winking playfully at the wolf

"I-.... um... what did you need?"

"The skeleton babe, the one by your feet?"

Derek nodded shakily, clearing his throat as he handed the skeleton to his husband to hang in the tree

Halloween was always quite a production for them, especially since getting the house, and this year's would easily be the biggest production yet

Luckily, however, they were almost done

Just a little bit more and then Derek would have access to those tattoos...

"You know, when we're done here, I figure we'll order pizza and watch horror movies for the rest of the night, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"But only after we take a shower,"

Derek grinned, his eyes lighting up a little

" _'We'_ huh?"

"Well ofcourse, you're as much of a stinking sweat bomb as I am, you've gotta rinse that stuff off, and let's be totally honest, a shower's not a shower unless you can have a little fun with your husband in it,"

Derek couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face upon the sight of Stiles' wiggling eyebrows, but unfortunately, there was something else they'd need to take care of first

Just as he was about to alert his husband-

_"Wooooooah!!!!"_

_"Look at all the Halloween stuff!!"_

_"Is that a skeleton **alien**!?"_

The neighborhood kids- no surprise, they had come by the last year too, and Stiles absolutely _loved_ them

Well, Derek did too, but Stiles was always the mastermind behind decorating so it was his place to show it off and he always did the best job at doing that anyway

"Well, better go show off your masterpeice to your biggest fans," Derek smirked, watching as his husband eagerly started climbing down the ladder

"Oh, and Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"Pull up your pants,"

 

**III.**

 

The third came as something of a shock

Derek hadn't even seen the triskelion on the back of Stiles' neck until an hour after he had gotten home

"Do you like it? I mean, I hope you do, I hope it's ok, I know your triskelion is really... really important to you and I didn't mean to-"

"Stiles,"

Stiles had stopped, looking sincerely concerned, until Derek promised that he loved it, hell that he was even honored by it

And ever since then, Derek had loved that tattoo more than all of the others

Everytime he woke up with Stiles in his arms, he could see atleast part of the tattoo

Everytime he was following behind Stiles, he could see atleast part of the tattoo

Everytime Stiles so much as turned around, he could see atleast part of the tattoo

And there was no better reminder to him that Stiles was his now, and he was Stiles'

Stiles was part of his family now just as much as Cora was, and that thought never failed to bring a smile to his face, even if it was just a small one

Even now, for instance, that was still the case

It was late at night, probably close to three A.M., but Derek was too tired to look at the clock

It was an oddly cold night for a California autumn, and Derek was immediately missing the extra heat of the body next to him

He sluggishly slinked out of bed, figuring Stiles must have gone downstairs for something or other and that it was time to retreive him

Whatever it was couldn't possibly be as important as cuddling with Derek

He was still somewhat asleep as he headed down the steps, his mind somewhat clouded and foggy as his husband's heartbeat started to grow closer

The moment he rounded the corner he caught sight of Stiles, the moonlight streaming in through the windows and illuminating the triskelion on the back of his neck

It was beautifull, surrounding the tattoo almost like a halo, it nearly made his heart skip a beat

His feet picked up the pace a little bit, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and hugging him close

His husband must have sensed his presence, given that he didn't flinch and instead only leaned back into the affection, a lazy grin on his lips as he nuzzled up against the werewolf's facial hair

"I thought you were asleep," he hummed, his voice low and husky, still stiff from lack of use, due to having been asleep for the last several hours

It was.... _attractive_

It made him flush, it made him twitch, it made his heart beat a little faster

And Stiles was _smug_

"Was..... then you left..." Derek mumbled back, dragging his nose and mouth against the witch's shoulder, letting his teeth move out and scrape slightly over the triskelion

"I had to turn the heat up Big Guy, have you noticed that it got colder?"

Derek only grunted, not wanting to even dignify that with a response, much to Stiles' amusement

"Back to bed?"

A pleased sound, but nothing resembling words

"I could carry you,"

Derek pulled back, finally, and raised his eyebrows in silent skepticism

Stiles turned around to see the look, what he liked to call Derek's _"Really?"_ face

"I can do it!"

Derek just snorted and shook his head, making an attempt to head back upstairs, but he didn't get very far

Before he could take another step, Stiles had literally swept him off of his feet, yanking a gasp out of the older man as Stiles easily lifted him up and draped his chest over Stiles' shoulders

_**God**_ he loved magically enhanced strength....

"Told you," he purred

Derek snorted again, but he was smiling, he was _happy_

He could feel the sleepiness start to drag him down again as Stiles walked, shifting slightly in his arms to rest his head on Stiles' shoulder and let himself glance down at the tattoo as a final beam of moonlight shone down on it from the window overhead

 

**IIII.**

 

The fourth time Stiles returned from getting a tattoo, he came back with two instead of one

He didn't even get home to show Derek, actually, considering the moment they were done he had to rush out of Deaton's and run to the woods

Night had fallen wile he was gone, and Derek didn't know how the tattoo had taken that long... until Stiles showed up and he discovered that _a_ tattoo had turned into _two_ tattoos

At first Derek didn't see them, what with it being the beginning of November and Stiles wearing a plaid overshirt and a red hoodie on top of his shirt, but by the time they were done with the kelpie that had shown up and started ruining Derek's night, everything above Stiles' waist found it's way off

And exposed the not-quite secret

"F-F-Freaking.... SEA HORSE!!"

"Technically, I think it'd be better called a _water horse_ , given that it was in a lake," Derek noted as he shrugged his jacket off

Stiles was shivering, shaking like a leaf as he yanked his clothes off slowly, layer by layer

He had gotten pulled down into the lake by the _aquatic equine_ and was soaking wet from head to toe

He claimed he could dry himself off with magic but it would be a long, tedious process and as of now the clothes would only make things harder

Derek was ready to give him his jacket, catching each wad of damp fabric that Stiles unwound from his body, until he got down to his t-shirt, and once that was off-

"What is _that_?"

Stiles blinked, staring down at the ground and narrowing his eyes in confusion

"Huh? What is what?"

"On your arm Stiles, I thought you were getting a vegvisir tattoo,"

The vegvisir symbol was something Stiles had been talking about for weeks, about how it would help improve his magic and intuition and _"I'll never get lost again Derek!"_

Although Derek had a feeling that wasn't exactly what the symbol meant by "always finding your way"

He had even talked about getting the moon phases peppered in it too

Yet what was on his arm wasn't a nordic rune, it was a sheriff's badge

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I decided to get a second tattoo wile I was there, the vegvisir is on my other arm," Stiles shrugged back casually

"And by 'second' you mean 'sixth',"

The witch paused, leaning up against the jeep as he fished his keys out of his pocket

"What? I thought you liked my tattoos,"

"I do,"

Trust him, he _really_ did

"I just know you and I know there's more to it than just getting a tattoo to symbolize your father for the sake of getting a tattoo to symbolize your father,"

Stiles was quiet, nose wrinkling slightly as he slid into the car and waited for Derek to get in the driver's seat- something he did reluctantly, but he had to focus on drying off and couldn't afford to drive and spell at the same time

"Ok, you may be right,"

" _May_?"

"I... may possibly have an ulterior motive,"

Derek frowned, inserting the key in the ignition and starting the car

"Again, _may_?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he started to dry himself off

"Would you just shut up and let me finish? I... yes, I have an ulterior motive, ok? I learned about a spell where I could allow some of my magic to .. _assist_ his health, but I needed a mark on my body to connect it, pretty good tattoo though right?"

" _Assist_?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows

"Yeah, I mean... you know his health isn't the best, he's been dangerously close to a heart attack what, three times now? And his cholesterol, oh GOD... plus.. you know... he's older, and under a highly stressfull job, and as it is human lifespans are shorter than witches' and I just.... I want him to be around for a long time, you know? And my magic can help with that, it's totally harmless! But you know how he'll react, so... could you just.. ya' know... keep these little ... alternate effects between us? Atleast for now, please?"

Derek couldn't say he was surprised

Stiles always did everything he possibly could to keep his dad safe and healthy, and if there was a magical solution to a natural problem? Stiles didn't mind using that to solve it

The sheriff wasn't always the most receptive to his son's precautions, Derek knew that, and it was because of that that Stiles semi-frequently asked for his help in keeping his father healthy

Derek usually didn't mind, and although he was a little more hesitant about it this time, he was still ultimately on his husband's side

... Atleast for a time

"Alright, for _now_ , but you'll eventually have to tell him about this, you know that right? It's his right to know,"

"I know, I just need some time to figure out how to make it sound not-creepy," Derek snorted, coming to a red light and leaning over to straighten the jacket over his husband's shoulders

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," he teased

He could catch a glimpse of the bronze sheriff badge tattoo in the windsheild, and he kinda had to admit... it looked good

It looked like it belonged there

It looked _right_

 

**V.**

 

The fifth time Stiles came home with a tattoo, he brought along a little something extra as well

"Derek!! Look!!"

When Derek turned around, he was met with a face full of puppy

And no, that isn't any kind of metaphor

"Stiles, what have you done?"

"Well, you know how we were thinking of getting a puppy?"

"We were talking about doing that after Christmas," Derek clarified

"Yeah, but I found her and I just... I couldn't leave her there," he said with a pout

"And, how exactly did you find her?"

"She was at the animal clinic, Deaton said if she didn't find a home by tommorrow she'd have to be sent to a shelter so..."

"You stepped in," Derek concluded with a small smile

"Think about it Derek, with the amount of times I go to see Deaton these days it was really just a matter of time, I mean it's kind of a miracle that I didn't bring one home sooner don't you think?"

"You could argue that," Derek agreed with a slow nod, watching as Stiles reluctantly set the little dog down on the floor to let her sniff around

"So let's see it, the tattoo?"

Stiles beamed happily, immediately tossing his shirt off and taking a step closer, grabbing his husband's hands and pulling him a little closer

"Do you like it?" he asked softly

The tattoo was on Stiles' chest this time, right over his heart

An anchor with banner wrapped around it, and Derek's name printed on the banner

It was beautifull, and hell, Derek's breath was practically taken away

"Derek...? Do you like it?"

"I love it," he breathed, a small, shy smile on his face as he brought a hand closer, very slowly tracing over the lines with his fingertips, feeling shivers flying up and down his spine as he took in the beautifull mark on his husband's skin

_His_ mark

Stiles hadn't told him what the tattoo would be this time

He had just said that he was going to get another one and would be home soon

Considering the amount of tattoos he had been getting in the last several months, it didn't really raise any concerns, so this came as quite a surprise

A beautifull, magnificent surprise....

"Thank you," Derek said quietly

"Huh? For what?"

"This,"

He was quiet for a moment, biting his lip

"Thank you for this,"

He was glad that Christmas was still a few weeks away

It would give him plenty of time to give Stiles the same gift that he had just been given

 

**I.**

 

When Derek came home from getting his new tattoo, he had expected that to be the biggest news of the day

He was very, very wrong

"Stiles? I'm home!"

At first his husband didn't answer, Derek's only greeting was from Willow, the dog, who had rushed to the door as soon as he stepped inside to greet him

"Stiles?" he called again, glancing up upon hearing his lover's footsteps by the stairs

"Where have you been?"

That was ... not the greeting Derek expected

"Christmas shopping, why? Is something wrong?"

Stiles shook his head, though Derek could tell that something wasn't quite right, he just ... didn't really know what it was

"You don't have any bags, aren't you going to tell me the truth?"

"Observant as always," Derek said with a small snort, stepping around the excited little dog and heading up the stairs

He still wasn't sure why Stiles was waiting there for him, what he was doing just standing there and looking down at Derek, or wy he looked so off....

But he figured that whatever it was, it couldn't be too serious or otherwise Stiles would have told him by now...

..He hoped

"You know it," Stiles grinned back, holding his arms out for his husband eagerly as Derek stepped up to the top of the staircase and into Stiles' arms

He allowed himself to linger for just a few moments before pulling back and tugging his shirt off, allowing Stiles to see the newly applied tattoo that rested over his heart

Stiles could see it, clearly, and Derek watched with delight as his face turned to one of absolute shock and amazement

An anchor tattoo, identical to Stiles', all except for the name

Where Derek's name was scrawled across his husband's chest, Stiles' name was now scripted across his

One thing he didn't expect though, was for Stiles to start crying

The way he cupped his hands over his face, the way the tears started to bubble out, they were tears of happiness yes, but it didn't seem like the appropriate response...

"Stiles? Is everything ok...?"

"Everything is perfect," the witch promised, a grin slowly making it's way over his face

"I heard from Nadia today,"

Nadia, the woman they had contacted a couple of months ago about being added to the list of people who wanted to adopt orphaned supernatural children

There were so many and so few places for them to go, Derek and Stiles had been eager to add their names almost immediately after getting married

She had warned that it would take a little wile to get everything about them processed and get put in the system- as small and independently run as it was- and Derek hadn't expected to hear anything until atleast after New Year's

So to be hearing from her now, in the beginning of December....

It was kind of mind-blowing

"Well? What did she say?"

"She said that... if we were ready, there are two babies that could use our help, they're twins, six-months old, werewolves... they're in Santa Clara, they can be picked up as early as Thursday if.... if we want to,"

"Do _you_ want to?"

"Ofcourse I do, what... what about you though? What do you think?"

Derek already knew his answer, and he was pretty sure Stiles knew too, he just needed to say it out loud

"I think... that we need to get prepared to add a couple of new tattoos, and make sure to pick out baby names that will look good printed on us, I already have some designs in mind and everything,"

Stiles beamed, leaping into his arms and nearly nocking Derek backwards- luckily for them the wereowolf caught them just in time and picked up his husband easily, leaning against the wall and giving Stiles a long, slow kiss

Kids....

They were going to adopt kids.....

They would _definitely_ need room for some more tattoos


End file.
